The Frigid Days
by Banyan
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona land in a world covered in sorrow. Syaoran refuses to leave without the feather, but the Kurogane has a bad fealing about the ghetto they are staying in. SyaoranXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

A ominously dark sky.

The tip of her fingers were cooled the instant they made contact with the frigid windowpane. She felt as though all they joy she had channeled through her fingers and into the glass. It was being consumed by the nightly darkness outside the window. Her body was silhouetted by the quite moon light pouring through the window.

Sorrow filled her eyes, they were in a ghetto. Somewhere there was a feather. Besides the feather, somewhere there were people. People starving, people in pain and people dieing. This frigid night would be many peoples last. Her eye became wet as a single drop fell down Sakura's perfect face.

"You awake?" Kurogane rough, but silent voice broke the perilous calm. With out breaking her connection from the window she turned her head to face Kurogane. She faced him with sad, heavy emerald eyes.

"Yes" the whisper barely escaped her mouth.

Kurogane sat cross legged, back against a barren black wall. The room they were in was small, cramped and dirty. Syaoran lay close to where Sakura had been sleeping, Fai and Mokona on the other side of Syaoran. Mokona slept close to Fai for the warmth, it was cold. The freezing air was inescapable when all Sakura was wearing was a nee length dress worn over and long sleeve shirt. Her boots were wearing through the heals and tights had a few runs it them. However they were more lucky then other people.

Breaking her emotional connection with the window she pulled away. Turning her head to face outside she rubbed her arms, reaching for a warmth she would never achieve. Sighing, she secretly couldn't wait to leave the world. They had only just got here; they had already learned that they had landed in the ghetto of town. A wall separated the ghetto from the rest of the city. People with guns walked around shooting whomever thy pleased.

From what the group of travelers had learned, nearly half a million people had been forced to live in the ghetto for there religion. They could not leave, supplies were imported, but scarce. People were everywhere, disease traveled around fast and most people didn't have a roof over there head. So, they were lucky.

"You should get some sleep" Kurogane looked sideways, sighing heavily.

Sakura nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again :O Please keep reading and reviewing. Im looking for constuctive critism._

_I hope to have the next chapter up sooN!_

_--_

A gloomy Street.

That's were the travelers were, though not together. Snow fell from the sky, lightly and sadly. The street was so cramped with people Sakura squeezed Syaoran's bony hand as to not be separated from every the rest of the group. There were people, everywhere. All ages, sizes and the only thing that was different that made them have to inhabit this filthy place was there religion.

As far as the group of travelers new, they were forced from there homes. Everything they had was taken from them and they were forced to move here. The street didn't sound like a street; it had a kind of gloom over it. It filled Sakura up, making her soul wallow in sorrow.

"BANG!". A man who was limping crumpled to the ground after the gunshot. Then came the wailing and a women had thrown herself over the deceased body which lay on a dirty street floor. Something then happened that made Sakura sick to the stomach. The people who had shot the man were laughing. The tallest one of the group commented "He was a waste of food!", the group then turned to leave the scene.  
Walking fast towards the travelers Syaoran, quickly jumped out of the way of the soldier and into the crowd. Sakura didn't move.

It captivated her, blanked her mind. How someone could just throw another's life away as though it were trash. In there eyes, it was a waste. But to Sakura she could not understand this. It hurt her, deeply.

A firm hand pulled at the back of her dress yanking her off the silent street. Syaoran literally lifter her up and set her near Syaoran. She looked over at him, he glared at the Soldier as he stepped infront ofher.

The soldiers passed by and then continued down the street hastily. Street life returned to normal. Syaoran looked Sakura in the eye; reaching his arms around her shoulders he pulled her cloak over her head. Looking him in the eye made her warm up, how was it possible to feel so warm when it was so cold. On the way of moving his hands back he ruffled he hair.

"It's going to be okay" He said straight to her solemnly. "I will never let anyone hurt you" Syaoran told the truth, it was visible in his voice.

"It's not me I am worried about" Sakura looked away from his eyes glancing over to the woman who was still in hysterics. She new his word were true, why it worried her she didn't know.

"We should get moving" Sakura nodded, Syaoran grasped her hand and lead her away from the scene.

However another who was on the ground had grabbed the back of her cloak. Turning her head she saw a skinny, dirty boy. He looked sickly and the words barely came out of his mouth, they were almost washed away by the crowded street.

"I am so hungry; please do you have any food?" He asked with no life in his eyes, he had given in on life. Sakura could tell he had no will to live. Sorrowed filled her up from head to toe. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved the single slice of bread. Passing it to the boy, his eyes had a sudden swell of life.

She reached her free hand to pat his head.

"Never loose the will to live" She told him sadly as he gobbled down the bread.


End file.
